The invention relates to flip up and down glasses and, more particularly, to flip up and down glasses which are removably attached to a cap, such as a baseball cap.
There are many occasions when a person wearing glasses, such as prescription glasses or sun glasses, must remove the glasses when performing certain tasks. For example, a driver wearing sun glasses must remove same for better vision when driving through a tunnel, or a person wearing sun glasses must remove same for better vision when entering a building, or a person wearing reading glasses must remove same in order to see an object at a distance.
Flip up and down glasses, particularly sun glasses of this type, are well known in the art. However, these flip up and down sun glasses can usually only be attached or clipped onto a person's regular glasses, or in some cases, the flip up and down lenses of the sun glasses are attached to the frames which must be worn by the person in the same manner that glasses are worn. Accordingly, in either case, the person must wear glasses having frames that usually rest on the person's nose and are mounted on or behind the person's ears, which could be uncomfortable.
However, the prior art devices are not particularly directed to flip up and down glasses which can be easily used by the person, so that there is presently a need for removable flip up and down glasses which can be easily attached to and removed from a cap, such as a baseball cap, which is more comfortable to wear.